Demonios
by Cominic1991
Summary: En un intento por que sus novios sean amigos (Sin saber que ya lo eran). Craig, Damien y Kenny deciden planear una estrategia. Ahora Pip, Butters y Tweek tienen que soportar este extraño dia.


South Park no me pertenece.

 _-Comedia, drama, slash Yaoi-_

Parejas principales: _Creek, Dip, Bunny._ Ligera mención de _Style, Candy_ y _Tyde._ OC.

 ** _-Advertencia-_**

 _Este fanfic es irreal y grosero, las ideas son pobres_ _imitaciones_ _de imaginación y debido a su contenido con faltas de ortografía nadie lo debe leer ..._

Pero como ustedes son bien aventureros y les gusta jugarle al diablo lo leeran de todas maneras. Asi que, disfrutenlo.

\--

-D-demonios, ¿D-donde estaran?- dice un asustado chico pelinegro con un _en mal estado_ chullo azul a un rubio de parka naranja.

-Dios, ho dios ¿Y si les pasó algo?- decia temblando el pobre de parka naranja.

-Tranquilos, deben estar bien. Son los chicos más dulces de todo South Park. Estaran bien, sí estaran bien- Decia un pelinegro de ojos rojos. Aunque lo decia más para si mismo que para ellos.

Así es chicos. Craig, Kenny y Damien, los chicos más celosos y posesivos de todo South Park, han perdido a Tweek, Pip y Butters.

-Esperen, ¿Oyen eso?- dijo Damien y derrepente una camioneta a toda velocidad hizo aparición. Eso no les habría importado... sí al menos Tweek, Pip y Butters no fueran los que van en esa camioneta.

- _¡GAH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!-_ gritó un Tweek lleno de pintura y más tembloroso que de costumbre, dejando el volante a manos de un Pip pelinegro con un collar de cruz invertida y un pequeño y ensangrentado Butters... con ojos vendados.

- _¡NO SUELTES EL VOLANTE! ¡NO SUELTES EL VOLANTE!-_ gritó asustado Pip corriendo hacia Tweek tratando de calmarlo, dejando a Butters al volante.

- _¡NO VEO! IDIOTAS ¡NO VEO!-_ bramó Butters tratando de controlar la camioneta.

-¡ _BEEE!-_ ¿¡Eso fue una oveja!?

-¡Se estrellaran!- gritaron asustados los más grandes corriendo hacia la camioneta que estaba apunto de estrellarse contra el muro.

Es confuso, ¿verdad? ¿Como fue que los chicos más amables y tranquilos de South terminaron así?

 _Rebobinemos_

Todo inicio una mañana tranquila de viernes en la preparatoria de South Park. Un grupo de tres chicos estaban atras de la escuela conversando. Craig, Damien y Kenny eran un grupo de lo que se puede llamar _amigos._ Craig _ODIABA_ a Cartman. Pero respecto a los otros era Kenny con el que más congeniaba. Damien también era amigo de Kenny, ya que él rubio cuando no paraba en el cielo terminaba en el inframundo y jugaban videojuegos, ademas que era uno de los pocos con los que hablaba en la escuela. Y Craig y Damien... Ellos simplemente congeniaban al odiar a _casi_ todos los seres del mundo.

Quiza era por eso, de ser amigos, que querian que sus parejas también fueran amigos.

-¿Crees que seran buenos amigos?- bramó Damien.

-Claro que sí, tienen muchas cosas en común- respondio Kenny

-¿A sí? ¿Como que?- preguntó Craig

-Son rubios-

Despues de eso, el rubio recibio un golpe.

-Bueno, Buttercup y Pip son muy amables y timidos, asi que no tendran problemas con Tweek- dijo Kenny despues de reponerse del golpe.

-Entonces, ¿Cual es el plan?- habló aburrido Damien. Aunque la idea de Kenny le parecia genial no evitaba que este aburrido.

-Intentaremos hacer que se conozcan. Primero intentaremos con Pip y Tweek ya que tienen matematicas juntos, luego Butters y Pip tienen literatura juntos, despues Tweek y Butters tienen teatro y al último Pip, Tweek y Butters estaran en la clase de dibujo.

-Bien-

Y así Damien, Craig y Kenny -con la ayuda de los poderes de Damien- se volvieron imvisibles y comenzaron el plan.

Al mismo tiempo un rubio tembloroso llegaba al instituto con su cafe en mano. Al parecer habian timbrado y no queria llegar tarde. Al llegar al salon se sorprendió un poco que Craig no estuviese allí, ya que al de chullo azul no le gustaba dejarlo solo. "C _omo si tuviera necesidad de ser protegido_ _. Voy a boxeo"_ pensaba.

A decir verdad, Tweek no era debil y tenia una valentia que aveces aterraba. La unica razón de por qué estaba tan delgado era por que no hiva muy seguido al GYM.

Al final se sento en un lugar algo cerca de un rubio de cabello largo y dorado. _Pip._

Los chicos llegaron y comenzaron el plan.

 _Pasar notas_.

El tembloroso recibio una nota de golpe.

 _"Hey Tweek, quieres salir más tarde? Pip."_

-No lo digas como si fuera una maldita cita- respondieron algo enojados Craigy Damien.

-No importa eso-

Tweek observó como Pip escribia al parecer ni enterado de nada. Este al sentirse obsevado miro a Tweek y le sonrio un poco.

-¡Gah! ¡N-no quiero eng-gañar a C-craig!- y sin más salio corriendo de la clase. Mientras Pip lo miraba confundido y preocupado.

 _Ok. Fase uno falló._

A intentar con Butters y Pip. Ambos estabab sentados juntos, así que seria más facil hacer que se conocieran. Damien tomo uso control mental a la maestra y pusó en marcha el plan.

- _Phillip Pirrup y Leopold Stoch estaran juntos en este proyecto y...-_

-D-Disculpe maestra- habló timidamente Butters- Estamos leyendo un libro y ya nos puso en parejas y-

- _¡No me importa!-_ dijo la maestra siendo controlada por Damien haciendo que Butters se sobresaltara y mirara hacia abajo, pero luego Kenny hablo -sin sabes que controlaba a la maestra-.

- ** _¡No le grites!_** -

- _¡Fue tu idea juntarlos y yo hago lo que quiero!-_

 _- **¡Nunca dije algo sobre gritarles!**_ -

- _¡Tú no me mandas imbecil!-_

- ** _¡Si vas a gritarle a alguien mejor gritale a Pip!-_** Pip se sobresalto.

 _-¡A él no lo metas imbecil!-_

-Callense maricas- habló Craig notando como miraban a la maestra.

- _iT **u** C **a** l **l** a **t** e **I** m **b** e **c** i **l**!_-le gritaron ambos mirandose furiosos

¡Imbeciles seran ustedes, Idiotas- Craig golpeo a Kenny y esta a Damien. Ellos estaban tan absortos en su pelea que no notaron como los miraban los demas. Ya que ellos veian a la maestra golpeaese ella misma y hablar sola. Los alumnos asustados salieron silenciosamente del salon.

Pip y Butters afuera del salón caminaban juntos y luego se les unio Tweek.

-H-Hola chicos ¡Gah!-

-Hola Tweek- dijeron ambos.

-P-por cierto Pip- Tweek lo miro- Lamento haber salido así del salon ¡Arck! R-respecto a tu n-nota, no puedo salir contigo-

-¿He?- hablo confundio Pip- ¿Nota? ¿Salir? No te he mandado ninguna nota Tweek-

-¡¿He?! ¡N-No f-fuiste t-tu?!- hablo asustado Tweek.

-Han pasado cosas raras hoy- hablo Pip sin notar como Butters trataba de calmar a Tweek.

-A-ahora que lo dices t-tienes razón- habló Butters

-Sera mejor ir a comer, luego vemos que pasa-

-S-si-

El grupo camino al comedor mientras que nuestros amigos Craig, Kenny y Damien continuaban su pelea.

-Imbeciles, ya no estan\- hablo Craig

- ** _¡Demo_ _nio_ s!**-

- _No nos qued de otra más que esperar- hablo Damien_

 _- **Vallamos a comer al cafe de aquí a lado**_ \- hablo Kenny- **_Si nos ven en la cafeteria nos interrogarian. Sera mejor reponernos y mejorar el plan._** -

Mientras que en la mesa, Stan, Kyle, Token y Clyde acompañaban a Butters, Tweek y Pip.

-Butters, ¿Sabes donde esta Kenny? Quiero adelantar mis lecciones de matematicas- hablo Stan. Puede que tenga de novio al chico más inteligente del mundo, pero él y Kyle se distraian. Además, él no habla Kyleniano.

-A-al parecer falto hoy al colegio- habló Butters.

-Quiza se quedo tarde masturbandose- habló Cartman llegando a la mesa.- Hey Hippie, ¿Donde esta Wendy?-

-Dijo que te veria en la sala de audio-visuales- habló Kyle por su novio.

-Gracias Judio de mierda-

Kyle decidio ignorarlo.

-Tweek, ¿Craig tampoco vino hoy?- preguntó Token.

-N-no-

-mmm- pensaron todos.

-¡Pip!- hablo una chica morena caminado hacia la mesa junto con David.- ¡¿Haz visto a Damien!?- preguntó mientras David saluda a Kyle.

-N-no Eclipse- habló el ingles. Eclipse Rodriguez era una estudiante mexicana de intercambio y mejor amiga -mujer- de Pip y Damien.-¿Lo nesecitabas para algo?-

-No era nada importante de todas formas- hablo entre dientes- Si lo vez me avisas, adios Pip- y sin más se fue.

-Entonces...-Habló Clyde- No esta ni Craig, ni Kenny ni Damien-

-¿Creen que eso tenga que ver con los sucesos extraños que han estado pasando hoy?- hablo Pip hacia Tweek y Butters.

-Mm..-

Más sin embargo, el timbre sono indicando la hora de regresar a clases.

Ya en la clase de teatro, Butters ensayaba con Tweek, pero se retiro al baño. Entonces los chicos aprovecharon la siguiente movida.

-A Tweek le gusta el cafe, podriamos dejar un vaso haciendole creer que Butters se lo dejo-

- ** _¡Si!_** \- hablo Kenny - **_Ire a preparalo, vigilen que Butters no llegue y Tweek este distraido_** -

Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que Kenny -creyendo que le gustaria más el cafe a Tweek- agregó a un cafe [ ** _Con muchisima cafeina_** ] azucar demás. Y Tweek al beberlo le dio un ataque de nervios, haciendo que tuviera más energia de lo normal y termino corriendo el resto de la clase.

Butters al llegar no sabia que hacer. Así que se quedo esperando hasta que timbraran para la ultima hora. La clase de arte.

Al llegar timbrar, Tweek llego corriendo, bajo la mirada preocupada y confundida de Pip, sentandose al lado de Pip. Luego llego Butters y se sentó al lado de Tweek.

Debian terminar una pintura.

Damien habia tenido la idea de hacer que Pip le de unas pinturas a Butters para mejorar el dibujo, pero al intentar controlar a Butters para que pidiera la pintura. Kenny y Craig lo empujaron haciendo que la pintura especial - _el cual habia robado del bolso de unaa señora_ \- que debia pedir Butters a Pip cayera sobre este ultimo.

-¡Gah!- Pip se levanto tan bruscamente al allarse todo manchado de negro haciendo que a Tweek se le callera pintura a su camisa.

Pip tuvo que ir a limpiarse al tocador, notando como la pintura era enrealidad pintura de cabello, haciendolo azabache. Lo bueno era que él tenia un cambio de Damien guardado en su casillero y no tuvo otra opción más que usar el atuendo de Damien dejando al descubierto la cruz invertida, regalo de este último a Pip.

- _¡Demonios, el plan falló!-_ habló enojado Damien y es que ya se habia aburrido y frustrado de tantas fallas.

- ** _¡Esto no hubiera pasado sí al menos no hubieran arruinado el plan!_** -

-¿¡Ahora es nuestra culpa?! Tu fuiste el de la idea!-

Bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo, los tres terminaron peleando afuera de la escuela, sin notar como habian perdido la imbisivilidad... Ni como ya habian timbrado, ni como una multitud se encontraba rodeandolos.

-¡Me arte!- gritaron Damien y Craig golpeando tan fuerte a Kenny que terminaron habriendole el craneo haciendo que cayeran chispas de sangre... en la cara de Butters.

-¡Ho Dios mio, mataron a Kenny!- grito involuntariamente Kyle detras de Stan.

-¡Hijos de puta!-

-¡GAH! ¡KENNY!- bramo asustado Butters tomando el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kenny. Manchandose en el proceso.

Al verlo morir delante de sus ojos, este quedo en Shock que no noto comk Pip y Tweek le vendaban los ojos y lo alejaban de Kenny.

-Kenny.. kenny.. Kenny..- gemia sin moverse Butters.

-S-sera mejor llevarlos al hospital- hablo Pip notando como el azucar se le eataba subiendo más y más a Tweek.

Paró la unica camioneta que pasaba por allí, la cual era de un grangero que acababa de venir del veterinario con su oveja.

El se habia ofrecido a llevarlos al hospital.

Damien y Craig tuvieron que esperar a qye reviviera Kenny para seguir a sus respectivos novios. Y cuando este revivio y trataron de parar la camioneta, le dieron al conductor haciendo que cayera dormido... dejando el mando a los chicos.

Damien y los dema los perdieron desoues de eso.

 _Y así es como llegamos al ahora. Damien uso sus poderes y la camionesta se detuvo._ Ahora se encontraban con sus novios... mirandolos mal exigiendo una explicación.

-Entonces- empezó Pip- Ustedes planearon hacer que nos volvieramos amigos..

-P-para ¡Gah! no s-sentirnos aislados- hablo Tweek

-Pero nos salio del tiro por la culata- habló Kenny.

-N-no tanto- hablo Butters- No sé por que no se dieron cuenta antes, pero Pip, Tweek y yo ya eramos buenos amigos-

Los chicos solo pudieron abrir la boca a más no poder.

Tanto esfuerzo y ellos ya eran amigos.

-Sí- respondieron ellos.

-Aun así por lo que nos han echo pasar hoy..-

-Disfruten la abstinencia y de su mano- hablaron los tres.

Los chicos solo pudieron abrir más la boca y sus ojos.

 ** _Demonios..._**

Gracias por leer :'v

dejen sus comentarios


End file.
